Attack Types/Paradox
Attack types in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox differ from those in Monster Girl Quest in many ways. For one, binds and other status effect-causing moves are not basically an extended game over. Most attacks that the enemies uses can be turned against them once you recruit them or leveling up the relevant job/race to gain the skill, and losing Luka does not mean you lose the battle. Damage Types Physical Type: Physical type attacks are, as you might guess, physical in nature. All weapon types except Sex Toy (which adds pleasure) and Harp (which add Sonic) will add the physical element to physical skills and basic attacks. For games with only Part 1, the skills that will carry over effects that normal attacks have are labeled with a ' + ', while in Part 2 all of these have been removed, though the skills still carry over normal effects. Most of the time, if the damage is physical and not magical, it will carry over these effects. These types of attacks can be dodged or reflected/nullified, and your Evasion is what determines if you evade or not. Note that physical damage is different from the physical type, as an attack can be physical but not deal physical damage - sexual skills are one example. Magical Type: Magical type damage is usually from magic based attacks. Unlike physical type attacks, they generally don't carry over effects such as Slayer or Fire Strike, but make up for that with their wider range of status effects that they inflict. They usually cost MP in addition to SP, and certain magics require Grimoire pages or other materials in order to cast. Unless stated overwise, most spells are 100% accurate, with only enemies that have natural evasion against magic (Fairies, for example) being able to dodge them. You can dodge them yourself by raising the Magic Evade stat. Be warned, however, as spells only carry their element, it can be easy for the enemy to absorb/reflect/nullify the spell if it so happens they resist it. However, that also means you can do the same to enemy spells. Auto-Hit: Auto-Hit is spilt into 3 types, Physical Auto Hit, Magical Auto-Hit, and Chaos Auto-Hit. Why the difference? Well, Auto-Hit just means you can not dodge the attack. In other words, you can only rely on resisting the attack rather than dodging it, via though nulls, deflectors, or absorbs. Holy and Dark element attacks are ALWAYS Auto-Hit. Chaos Type Extremely rare in the main game, any skills that contain this element are the best of the best in terms of how useable they are. For one, they are ALL auto hit attacks like Holy and Dark. Next, they cant be absorbed/reflected/nullied by anything. However, you can get resistances to them in the LoC, via rare abilities on defensive gear. A list is provided below of the known chaos elements: * Physical: Carnage * Pleasure: Nightmare * Fire: Nuclear * Ice: Quantum * Lightning: Ion * Wind: Hadron * Earth: Terra * Water: Nano * Holy: Eternal * Dark: Demise * Bio : ? * Sonic: ? There is one more chaos element that is presumed to be the non elemental or a secondary physical type: Galaxy that Marcellus uses against you. The skills that characters can learn in the main game that contain chaos elements are: * Comet - Time Mage, Galaxy? * Meteor - Spacetime Mage, Galaxy? * Nuclear - Master Scholar, Nuclear * Page 99999 Of The End - Library Lord, Demise Other For attacks that have more than one element, it can only be nullifed if every element can be nullified. On the other hand, if any of the elements can be absorbed or reflected, the entire attack is absorbed/reflected. However, Auto Hits are not affected by reflection, but nulls and absorbs still work as intended. The Physical Type-reflecting Sun Wukong is the exception, as any attack made with a weapon that isn't a Sex Toy or Harp is reflected, despite not including the physical element. Binds For info on the other status effects enemies and allies can suffer, head here for details. For now we'll only talk about binds. On your party and enemies, bind is similar to Paralysis in that they cannot take action, but can't be removed early other than the caster dying or inflicted with a status effect that removes their turn (e.g. Sleep, Stun, Stop). On Luka, however, binds work differently, yet similarly to in the previous trilogy. While he can still struggle and attack, you'll find that these options are much less useful than before. Attacking or struggling no longer guarantees an escape within a certain amount of turns, and some binds are impossible to escape from, as Luka can neither attack nor struggle out of them. As such, it's up to the rest of the team to free Luka once he is bound. Every turn that Luka is bound, the damage he takes increases by about 10%, making sure that Luka WILL fall if not freed in time. However, leaving Luka bound can be useful for late game bosses, as while they bind Luka, the attacker usually only focuses on him, allowing time for the other members to gather their strength to break though in one hit. If combined with skills and equipment to nullify Pleasure or Physical damage, allowing Luka to get bound is a viable tactic in certain cases. 'One Hit KOes ' There are three common ways to OHKO defeat a foe, as well as 2 other types of insta-kill moves. First off, Death is the most common insta-kill that works well on beasts, plants, and other enemies that obey the natural order. Naturally, dead or non living enemies aren't affected at all, such as zombies, chimeras, and the Apoptosis. Angels can be inflicted with Death, but they have a natural resistance to it. Next, Ascension is the holy counterpart to Death, which works well against monsters and other enemies which are tied to the darkness like vampires. Angels are, of course, immune to it. Most Holy skills have a low chance to inflict this. Finally, Climax, which Angels, Beasts, and humans are very weak to. Succubi carry the most ways to inflict Climax, but Climax is mostly the rarest insta-kill type of the three. Next up, Predation and Kill attacks. Predation refers to the moves that usually require the enemy be under the Digest status effect to insta-kill them. If the enemy is NOT a boss, they will die. However, while Digest is the main status effect that'll determine if they die or not, certain variations of this attack have another status effects that will also trigger Predation. These other status effects are: * Trance: (Melty Boa, Venus Trap, Venus Nepenthes) * Blind: (Deep Sea Offering) * Poison: (Genetic Abyss) * Bound: (Dance of Devouring Nightmare, Queen's Boa, Spider's Prey) * Stun: (Pandora Boa) * Slimed: (Digestive Juice Breakdown, Slug Boa) Kill attacks refer to the 4 attacks in the game that will kill the enemy, even bosses, if they are under the effect. While most bosses are immune to most status effects, and if not, resistant to them, this can allow someone with good RNG to defeat super bosses such as Heinrich on the first turn. These attacks are: * Dead is dead, kills Zombie (all enemies) * Anaphylaxis, kills Poisoned (all enemies) * Invitation to Eternal Sleep, kills Sleep (all enemies) * Orgasmic Ascension, kills Slimed, Horny, Trance, Seduction, Incontinence (all enemies) Category:Gameplay